Maybe
by Traci
Summary: Post-ep for 'Defiant One'. How did Elizabeth react when the team returned with John? WS UST


Disclaimer: Not mine – earth-shattering, I know. Imagine my surprise upon finding out this little fact.

Rating: PG

Category: Weir/Sheppard UST, post-ep

Spoilers: Defiant One (season 1, ep 12)

Author: Traci 

Summary: How did Elizabeth react when the team returned with an injured John?

* * *

**Maybe**

* * *

Dr. Elizabeth Weir rested her hands on the cool railing of the docking station as she waited for the team to return. She had long since given up on pacing or trying to sleep. She had to see for herself. She had to know that Major John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay were truly alright. They had contacted her once the rescue team had arrived but something in the strain of Sheppard's voice and the concern in Teyla's and McKay's when they talked to her did not assure her that everything was fine.

"Dr. Weir, they are coming in now," came the announcement in her earpiece.

"Thank you." She took a deep breath and watched the hatch open and the transport ship hover before settling on the landing pad. It took great restraint, but she managed to walk down the stairs instead of running. Waiting for the shuttle door to open, she then stepped closer as McKay emerged first.

"Rodney."

He shook his head and walked past her silently.

Fear gripped her and her hazel eyes widened. The only time he ever shook his head like that was to let someone know the news was not going to be good. Had Major Sheppard's injuries been worse than they had thought? She waited until she saw Teyla emerge supporting John's weight as he struggled to walk upright. In a heartbeat she was at his other side with her arm around his waist.

"See, told you I was fine," he told her but his voice was hoarse and strained.

Weir glanced at Teyla who gave her a small, amused smile. "Has he been this much fun the whole ride back?"

"And then some," Teyla responded.

"Carson is waiting for you," Weir told Sheppard.

"I don't need a doctor." However, the grunt of pain that followed his statement contradicted him.

"I would say your injuries just gave you their opinion," Weir teased in an effort to cover the worry she felt.

Once John was settled in a bed, Teyla left but Weir remained.

"Shouldn't you go get some sleep too?" Sheppard asked. "Looks like you could use it."

With an arched eyebrow, she said, "Thank you so much, John."

"Does this hurt?" Beckett asked, touching John's injured shoulder just below the bullet wound.

"OW! What do you think?" he snarled.

"Do it again for me," Weir said to Carson with a smirk.

"I didn't mean you look horrible or anything, I just meant… OW!" Sheppard's attention returned to the medical doctor. "I've been injured enough. I don't need anymore from you, thank you very much!"

"Definitely a fewcracked ribs," Dr. Beckett replied, ignoring Sheppard's protests.

Elizabeth Weir remained silent as worry soon replaced her amusement. "He's alright though?"

The Scotsman looked over at her and nodded. "Bed rest for a few days… which should make all our lives a living hell for awhile, but yes, Major Sheppard will be fine."

"I'm still here you know," John mentioned.

"As if we could forget. The pain medication should kick in soon, I hope," mumbled Beckett who then left the room.

"What happened down there?" Elizabeth asked, pulling a chair over next to the bed.

"Um, let's see, got thrown halfway around the planet a few times, had my arm meet a bullet up close and personal…"

"John."

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "The systems didn't detect any life. We went inside the ship and…" His head rolled to the side so he could see her. "They died because of me. If I hadn't woken these… freaks…."

Despite the situation, Elizabeth smiled.

"What?" he demanded.

"I think the pain meds are starting to work. You're sounding almost… philosophical."

"Gee, thanks."

"Well, you know what they say about payback," she teased. Her eyes met his. "I'm glad you're back in one piece."

"That makes two of us." He yawned and struggled to keep his eyes open. "What did he give me?"

Standing up, Weir touched his uninjured arm. "Something to let you sleep. I'll be back later to check up on you."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for sending help as fast as you did – which I know you sent them long before the three hours I told you to give us."

She grinned at him. "And to think we've only been working together for such a short time. Now rest or Carson will be hunting me down."

He gave her a small smile before drifting off.

Weir watched him sleep. Her eyes drifted to the bandage around his upper arm and the IV attached to that same arm then over the wrap around his ribs and the tinge of purple that highlighted the edges. They almost lost him this time. She almost lost him this time. Shaking her head, she walked over to the door. She would care just as much if it were any other team member lying there, right? Passing a quick glance back at John, she took a deep breath. Who was she trying to kid? Something about him made her worry more about him. Something about him made her sick with fear whenever a report came in about an injury he had received. Swallowing hard, her eyes filled with tears. Maybe if their situations had been different. Maybe if they weren't living in the middle of an alien ocean in a different galaxy… Quietly, she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway smiling to herself. Maybe.

The End


End file.
